The Majors Girl
by Fleur'Elizabeth
Summary: Joining the war had changed his life, not only for the short duration of his human one but also his immortal life too. Jasper never knew that joining the army would destroy not only his past but also his present. So when he meets a girl that resembles his former love will he let it go, move on and finally be happy or will he betray himself of the happiness he deserves? RATED M.
1. Chapter 1

Firstly I'd like to say a big thank you to anyone who reads my stories, So i came up with this idea at half two in the morning and just started writing. So i'm terribly sorry if the grammar or spelling is somewhat terrible. I did spell check it and everything! This chapter is short, because i wanted to get cracking on with Chapter two where all the good and juicy stuff happens. Terribly Sorry!:) Hope you like it!xoxo

_**I would just like to say that the Characters do not belong to me, Anything pertaining to the work of Stephanie Meyer is hers.**_

Summary

Joining the war had changed his life, not only for the short duration of his human one but also his immortal life too. Jasper never knew that joining the army would destroy not only his past but also his present when leaving the girl he loves behind and destroying everything. So when he comes in contact with who seems to be the same person will he let her walk away or will he let himself have the happiness he truly deserves? RATED M. Bella&Jasper Pairing!

* * *

"**Over the years I had kept many secrets, told white lies that hurt nobody but myself and tried to shield away from the memories that haunted my mind everyday. Some of those secrets seeming somewhat detrimental to the vampire world as we all know it. Small things that some vampires longed for. Keeping those secrets, lies and memories to myself made it seem less real, like it was all simply a figment of my own imagination. Everyday though it grew harder and harder to hold it in and I knew one day, I would burst"**

* * *

_It was not often I could return home, everyday I was away I thought of only what I could return to. Thinking of the lovely home cooked meals, the hot baths and the way my wife would curl into my side as she slept. Her hair fanning out around her, the way her plump lips felt against my own. The way she smiled and the way her eyes lit up at anything we spoke of. I had began courting her after I joined the war and even so she remained faithful to only myself, not letting any other male be her escort. It was when I had returned home a second time that we married, I could wait no longer to make her mine. She was a vision in white, I remember my eyes stinging from the sight of my angel. I was Eighteen years of age when we vowed to spend the rest of our lives together, She was barely Seventeen. It wasn't long after, that again I had to leave her. Leaving behind everything I truly loved and cared for. _

"Jazz, you're zoning out again..." Alice spoke, her eyes filled with worry. Taking her hand in my own I lifted it to my lips and kissed the cold hard knuckles that were simply a replacement.

"I'm sorry Alice, what was it you were saying?" Not truly caring about what she had or wanted to say I started to zone out once again. However still listening to make sure I wouldn't drop myself into it.

"I wanted to go to New York Fashion week with Rose, would you mind if I went... I don't think I should go though, you've been quite distant. It worries me!" Staring at her in shock, she would never give up something regarding fashion, was I being that obvious?!

"Alice my love, you go. I want only for you to be happy and if New York fashion week is what you need to do to be happy, by all means you go do it" I said, being genuinely honest about her going to New York... Not for her, but for my own personal gain I suppose. I Love Alice I really do, if it weren't for her I would never have learnt the control I have now. Although not as great as Carlisle, Rosalie or Edward's, I wasn't a liability anymore. Alice saved me from myself and for that I will be forever grateful. I can't help feeling the pull in my chest telling me this is wrong, that I am now damned to hell for what I have done.

She packed her bags almost instantly, jetting off not much later with my 'twin' Rosalie. This left me to my own devices. Emmett was hunting probably playing with the closest bear in sight, Edward stayed mostly in his room or on the piano he was so fond of. I get it, if I could constantly be with the object that brings me such emotion then I would, if not to please myself then to pass the time -He had yet to find his mate, and it seemed to be taking it's toll on him. He believed we were all damned and we had lost our souls. I disagree, not all vampires lose their souls as they're changed, it's what they do and their actions which determine if they have a soul or not. I for one do not- Carlisle was still working at the local Hospital and wouldn't be back for another few hours, Esme...The loving doting mother that everyone wishes they had was sorting through some blue prints on the dining table that was rarely used.

I walked up the staircase and headed to my study, the place I felt I could relax and just be myself to a degree. Sitting behind the mahogany desk I stared at the wooden treasury chest that stood below the flag I had hung on the wall. I never went into it, it was just too painful to see the memories. I would have them for as long as I shall 'live'...I felt it UN-neccesarry to look at them when I remembered every fine detail about them still. They plagued my thoughts, for the last hundred plus years.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay Guys, So i hope you liked chapter one! This chapter goes more into Jaspers past as he relives his darkest secret. The very secret that has tortured him for over 100 years! So when i was writing this chapter i looked and thought there was loads! Turns out there really isn't that much and i'm terribly sorry but in all fairness i have been sat on this chair for three hours writing this, making sure everything fit and worked correctly. So merhh to anyone who thinks i put no time or effort into writing this because my neck and bum -TMI i know- really hurt! On the bright side, i hope you like it and i will get cracking on with the next chapter!xoxo_

_**I would just like to point out that i do not own Twilight nor any of it's characters, I thought of this plot myself and did not take it from any other book, movie, music or fanfiction writer.**_

SOME SPEECH,DETAIL AND OTHER STUFF HAVE BEEN QUOTED FROM ECLIPSE STARTING AT CHAPTER 13, PAGE 260! If you've read the books, you'll probably know which bits i used in order to get the story line right. That stuff STILL BELONGS TO THE GREAT AND POWERFUL STEPHANIE MEYER!xoxo

* * *

_Nobody knew at the time, that it would be my last time returning home as a human. Nobody knew that amongst the war I was fighting in bigger things, bigger fights and bigger wars were happening. Right beneath our noses. The excitement I felt at finally being able to return home was beyond anything I had ever felt. I felt bigger things were about to happen and boy was I right, I just didn't know it. Nor had they actually happened yet. Pulling up to the house I had inherited from my recently deceased Grandparents I saw the most beautiful creature come from the barn trotting around the green on Betty the black stallion that had originally brought us together. If she hadn't fallen from him I never would have gotten up the courage to talk to her, it was only when I had an excuse to make sure the beauty was not injured that I finally approached her. It was my guess that Betty had spotted me first as he went stir crazy and began galloping over, nearly sending my wife flying once again from his back. Once settled she could finally rush down from the horse and into my waiting arms. I had waited so long to feel her, to just have her in front of me, to know she was doing well and after returning the horse to the stable I could finally do just that. After spending so much time sharing rooms with only men I reveled in the warmth of my wife's naked body pressed against my own as we laid together. She had changed greatly in a year, her body had filled out a little more and her face had become more like a woman's. I hated that I missed it all, but had I witnessed it would I have appreciated it as much? Being only allowed to spend little time at home we relished in the fact we were together, I took her to dances she could usually not attend, took her on late night walks and picnics and showered her with love. But then again came the day I had to leave on my nineteenth birthday and I hated that every time I looked at my beautiful wife and saw the tears running down her face, her lips trembling and unable to talk with grief that I may not return again. _

"_Why can't you stay? It is not right when you leave...What if you never return?"It broke my heart._

"_No matter what my love, I will always be with you. Forever we are a part of one another and that's how it shall always be. Do not fret that I am away, Remember that every time you think of me I am thinking of you also" And with that I kissed her goodbye and went back to the war. Unbeknownst to me that I had just left behind not one but two of the most precious things a man could ever love._

Had I known, I would have stayed behind. Never would have returned to the war. I would have moved us away and never looked back but I didn't know and I couldn't do any one of those things. I have regretted it ever since. Still staring at the treasury chest I hadn't realized I had gravitated towards it so much, I could be sat on top of it and I hadn't realized. I knew I shouldn't but my hand reached out to the wood and slowly began to lift and it was only when I heard a knock on the door that my hand fell and the lid closed. Standing upright again, I let in Esme who was on the opposite side of the door. She gave me a warm smile and walked slowly and not very far into the room.

"You haven't fed in a while my son, I wandered if you would like to accompany me" I gave it a thought and unintentionally looked into the mirror behind her noticing my eyes were now black and were starting to purple and look somewhat bruised beneath.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer, let me just change. God knows Alice will have a fit if I ruin these new clothes" I then left as I heard her laughing and shooing me along. Changing was a quick process, it was done in less than half a second and then I was running alongside Esme as we headed into the forest surrounding the house looking for our next meals. Animal blood still didn't quench my first like that of human blood did, but it was an alternative that I had to keep up not only for Alice and the Cullen's but for the promise I made to myself. Taking down the animals took skill, no nomad or human drinker would find it easy. It takes patience and motivation. With a human you can simply scare them into not moving and begging for you to not hurt them. Animals instinctively fear us and will run as the sight or sound of danger. That's what makes hunting animals fun to an extent, I know I'll always get what I want but the anticipation of the kill can be quite relaxing at times.

After my fourth kill I decided that one more would satisfy my needs for a while, so as I searched my senses for the next kill it took me off guard when upon arrival it was a mother bear guarding her cub. Although dangerous creatures as Emmett knows, watching the Mother and Cub interact sent me into another memory. One I never wished to have encountered in the first place.

_Upon my return it was not long after that I went higher up the ranks and soon became the youngest Major to have ever fought in Texas. At a mere nineteen years of age I had bypassed older and much more intelligent and experienced men. I knew back home they would be thrilled when they found out, I knew I had made my family proud and for a moment they may forget that I'm fighting in a war were lives are lost everyday and night. For a while everything was going to plan, it had been almost half a year and I hadn't heard from my wife or any other family member as they could not be told the location of our base. I hoped they were doing well and were supporting my wife in any which way they could. Not a day went by when I did not think of her, think of how much she may have changed this time, thinking of the pain she must go through night after night to lay in our marital bed alone wandering whether or not I'm still alive. I prayed nightly that someone watch over my wife and family, making sure they were in good hands and being taken care of. _

_I excelled greatly as Major and did my best at doing my job, It was tough but with my charisma I knew I could do it. I was a born leader and would continue to be even after death. *The Confederate Army was new and scrambling to organize itself, so that provided opportunities, as well. when things began to die down for a little while things got harder. Hours turned into days, days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months and it was after another two that my life changed forever. I had recently past my twentieth birthday and spent this year alone. I had been placed in charge of evacuating women and children from the city when the union's mortar boats reached the harbor. It took a while to prepare them, longer than anyone would think it would. It was after all of that, that I finally left with the first lot of civilians to Houston. We got there after dark, I stayed only long enough to make sure the entire party was safely situated. Afterward I then prepared myself a new horse and began back to Galveston. There was no time to lose. On my way, I came across three women on foot, assuming they were stragglers I dismounted immediately to offer my support. It was when their faces became noticeable that I was stunned into silence. Their skin was as pale as paper, noticing one of the women was of Mexican nature her skin was still porcelain under the light of the moon. They were all young enough to still be called girls, they did not yet seem to have reached womanhood. I knew instantly that they were not from the party I had recently situated, I would have remembered them. It would have been impossible not to._

"_He's Speechless," The tallest of the three said, her voice like wind chimes. Her fair hair blowing lightly in the breeze. The blonde leaned toward me with half closed eyes and inhaled._

"_Mm," She seemed to sigh. "Lovely."_

"_Concentrate Nettie, do not forget what we are to do" Her voice was low, but sounded like bird song. "There is something about this one, strong, compelling and an officer..." I had always had a good sense of how people related to one another, and it was immediately clear that the brunette was the one in charge of the three of them. If they'd been military, I would say she outranked them. _

"_Oh yes," The other two agreed, again leaning closer and inhaling slowly._

"_Patience," The brunette cautioned. "I want to keep this one." Nettie frowned, seemingly annoyed. The hair on the back of my neck seemed to stand to attention, however not understanding the meaning of anything the three were saying did not stop the fear or worry that was instilled into me but I had been taught not to fear women but to protect them. As the other two left Maria turned to me._

"_What is your name soldier?"_

"_Major Jasper Whitlock Ma'am" I stammered, unable to be impolite to a female, even if she seemed dangerous._

"_I truly hope you survive Jasper, You could be of great use to me" And with that she shot forward and had a hold of my uniform. As it looked like she leaned in to kiss me, I leaned back not willing to be unfaithful to my wife. She let out a small laugh before taking hold of my neck softly and pressing her teeth into my neck. Instantly starting my new life as an immortal. _

_She trained Lucy-The blonde, Nettie and myself to fight in her army. As she saw the potential she began to pay more attention, give more training than anyone else. She taught us to fight and to be invisible to the humans. When we did well, we were rewarded. I never once felt like I should be rewarded, I mourned that I could never again see my beautiful wife's face or be near her or my family ever again. It killed me inside, but I could not show emotion Maria would click on to what I was mourning and I wasn't sure what she would do. _

_There were six of us when I joined Maria's Army. She continued to add more, all male. Which made it hard for us to all get along and keep from fighting one another. I fought my first battles against my comrades in arms. I was quicker than the others, better at combat and I had my gift to help me. Maria was pleased with me and what she was seeing. The more she brought in the more there was to train, until one night the unthinkable had happened. I waited for Maria and her 'Friends' to return with the unconscious humans that we were to turn and train for the upcoming wars. I heard them arrive, a couple had awoken after being unconscious for God knows how long, I could hear their cries. As they were all put into a barn it was my job to watch as Maria turned them, I usually stood and watched but that night felt different and then I saw it. Maria marched over toward me, with what seemed to be a woman being dragged behind her. She looked heavily pregnant and I could hear and feel the hurt and pain she was going through._

"_We can't turn this one look Major, but on the plus side it's a two for one meal" She laughed, at the mention of Major the young girl lifted her head. Her eyes once again connecting to that of her husbands. _

"_Jasper?" She screamed, trying to rush forward. Maria's emotions became angered and humorous. Stopping the girl before she could take a step. I felt every emotion leave my body until I realized what was going to happen and while I looked at my wife crying hysterically I noticed the big change about her. Her stomach severely swollen with child...My child. I turned to Maria, taking a step froward reaching my hand out._

"_Maria, you don't have to do this. Just let her go and I'll get you as many as you want just not her!" I barked, becoming more angered as she continued to laugh. It was only when she was flanked by others that I realized what she had done, she knew who it was and how it would destroy me. I could not get to her, and I saw before letting out a scream as my wife and child slowly died in front of my eyes. They left laughing, their eyes gleaming with the humor they felt as they left me._

"_Jasper Jasper Jasper, You may say goodbye but when she is dead you leave her and her body where it is and join me once again" And with that she left, I dry heaved as no tears would fall from my eyes as I rushed over to my wife. Her eyes drooping as she took her final breathes. I laid beside her, lifting her head into my lap stroking her hair and whispering my love in her ear. Looking into her eyes I softly place a hand on her stomach. I could hear her heartbeat lessening and knew that In a matter of seconds she would be gone forever._

"_I..i..i love you Jasper" She croaked out. This was goodbye, and she knew it. She used her last breathe to tell me she loved me._

"_I love you to Annabella... I always have and always will" I kissed her lips one last time as her eyes closed and her heartbeat stopped. I sat in silence for a moment before letting out a roar and stalked out to Maria. _


	3. Chapter 3

Okay Guys, here's chapter three. This was originally written as two chapters but after deciding that neither would be quite as long as i wanted for a chapter they became one chapter with two parts.

I would just like to stress that when i wrote about Jasper while in the confederacy, i have no idea if they were allowed leave like our troops are now. If they weren't i'm terribly sorry but in my story they do...did...whatever! Also, When my writing is in italics, for Jasper it means he is reliving his memories and with Bella it means she is dreaming/remembering. Just thought i would clear that up!

**I do not own twilight, any of it's characters or anything Stephanie Meyer owns. It's hers. The plot is mine however as i thought of it and it was not taken from any other fanfiction writer, book, movie or music.**

* * *

Arriving to school that morning was nearly a relief, apparently there was a new student today which meant the focus would be taken off of my family and I for a while. All the humans seemed excited and somewhat joyous and curious as to what the new student would be like, they new it was the Police Chief's daughter that had been somewhat distant for a long time. Never coming down to Forks to see him. As we stood beside our cars awaiting the time for us to head inside, a rumbling could be heard coming down the street and into the parking lot. Everyone's eyes seemed to stare at the vehicle trying to get the first look of the Chief's daughter. She rolled into the parking lot in a orange rusting Chevy truck that seemed to be well past it's expiry date. Rosalie's face showed a look of disdain as she stared at the vehicle.

"Aren't cops meant to have a good salary...why would he let his daughter ride in such a death trap?" She didn't genuinely care about what the girl rode in or not, but her specialty was cars and if you didn't have a good car you weren't in Rosalie's good books nor if you were human were you in. After a couple seconds the family became disinterested and with that we began heading into the school. As it was, Alice was being very clingy and acting very strange and stand-offish. There was definitely something going on that she wasn't telling us, maybe Edward could pick something up?

As the day dragged on I still had no idea what was bothering Alice so much and as I was about to ask her, the most intoxicating smell took over my senses. I could understand why Edward had run home not long into the beginning of classes. It was a smell I recognized but it was different however still the same. I searched the crowd of humans until my eyes fell on the owner of the aroma that was making my nostrils flare. My eyes must've been playing tricks on me, it couldn't be her? She was gone many years ago. It was then Alice brought me out of my stare. Her emotions were fearful and worried along with a twinge of heartbreak.

"We need to get you out of here!" She whispered to the family and myself. She stood to leave as did Rosalie and Emmett but my feet stayed planted were they were as I looked back at the girl. The girl who I thought I would never see again, the girl who meant everything to my whole being was standing a mere ten feet away. The three of them stared at me before Emmett lifted me by my biceps and tried moving me the best he could. I could only focus on the way her Mahogany hair flowed freely down her back with soft curls that I recognized, her petite frame and the eyes, the eyes I had once fallen in love with only to have ripped away from me.

"You're causing a scene, now move before I have to do it for you" Emmett threatened. I growled in his direction before he forcefully made me move. My muscles seemed weaker now than a second previously and as the humans started to become aware of the issue we seemed to be having they all started to peek and watch, including the beauty I couldn't take my eyes off. Unlike the rest she seemed in a daze before I was dragged from the cafeteria and lead toward the cars.

"Let go of me Emmett!" I growled, struggling to break from his hold. It only took a millisecond before I was completely out of his arms and stalking back to where we had just come. It was Rosalie who tried this time.

"I don't know what's going on with you but I promise whatever it is we will address at home. You will expose us!" It was then I came back to my senses. The three of them had realized I was hiding something from them, something I knew they were going to try get out of me.

**Part Two.**

I went about my routine, preparing supper for Charlie and putting on a wash load before Charlie returned. Where we would sit silently at the table, occasionally exchanging with one another in how our day went. Neither being very sociable people. It was only when I climbed into bed I could relax, knowing I would be back in my dreams soon enough. I felt determined to find out there meanings and why they reoccurred so much and so often.

_A soldier in uniform stared down at me, honey blonde hair and amazing brown eyes that seemed to have no ending. _

"___No matter what my love, I will always be with you. Forever we are a part of one another and that's how it shall always be. Do not fret that I am away, Remember that every time you think of me I am thinking of you also" I stared at his retreating form, a bag hanging from his shoulders. The fear and pain was almost too much. He didn't once look back again and until he was out of sight I dared not move in case he turned and I didn't see his face again._

_I woke with a shriek yet again, and I could feel the tears running down my cheeks soaking the tank top I was wearing. The dreams were so vivid and the emotion could actually be felt unlike most dreams, were you know the emotion but don't necessarily feel it first hand until you awake. In my dreams I feel everything, every bone shattering heartbreaking emotion. Looking at the clock on the nightstand it was still much to early to awaken for my first day at Forks High so with that I tried falling back to sleep once again and did so quite successfully._

___There was a noise from somewhere within the house, at first it sounded like Betty in the stables but as the noise began to come from different places I knew something was wrong. Climbing slowly out of bed, I grabbed something to cover myself from the cold the breezed through the house. There was no light and I fumbled trying to find the door. Seeing the outline of it I knew I was close but then with what seemed like a gust of wind it flew open revealing what appeared to be a woman stood in the doorway. I let out a scream of terror before backing up as fast as I could, though I was no match for her. She moved faster than I'd seen anyone move before and within half a second she was stood before me with a menacing grin etched onto her face. _

_"__My my my, I'm sure he didn't know about this..." She said, I didn't understand what she was saying but out of instinct I crossed my arms around my stomach and tried shielding myself from her. She only laughed as she saw the movement. "This could bring such a great advantage, without you he'll have no choice but to serve me for the rest of his days" And with that she let out a laugh and everything went black. _

_The alarm brought me from my dream, sweat dripping from my forehead. My heart was beating erratically and my breathing had accelerated. Hitting the button on the clock, I stared at my surroundings for a while before swinging my legs from under the covers and laying my feet flat on the floor. I always hated that dream, it was the one that scared me the most. After calming down some, I finally got out the bed and into the shower before leaving the house for my first day at school. _

Being in such a small town meant that everyone knew your business, and unfortunately for me, I had become the most entertaining source of news for the town. Being the Chief of Police's daughter nor riding around in a rusty orange heap of metal was going to help in any of the attention I was bound to get today. I just hoped things would die down eventually. Things seemed different, my mind seemed more at ease and I felt a nervous, uneasy feeling in my stomach. Hopefully this was for something good not for bad, as was usually the case, maybe I wouldn't fall flat on my face as soon as I got out the truck.

There was always something different about me compared to my peers. Even now as I sat in the cafeteria with the few friends I had formed during my short time here, I could never seem to engage in the topics they were interested in. Except when a small ruckus took everyone's attention. Jessica the blonde girl beside me was watching with much amusement. I turned my head slightly to see what held everyone's attention so well. Only to be shocked to see a familiar figure stood before me, The honey blonde hair reminded me of the man from my dreams. It couldn't be though, they were only dreams. _**Dreams that held some sort of meaning.**_ He was being held by a muscular guy and it seemed the blonde was struggling in his hold. I couldn't take my eyes away, I didn't think I could nor did I want too. A feeling in my chest like that of an electric shock from a car door seemed to happen, I still couldn't take my eyes away even as he was dragged out by the muscular guy that was holding him. When they were finally out of sight, the feeling in my chest disappeared and I felt empty. Turning to Jessica she looked confused.

"Who were _they_?" I asked, everyone had returned somewhat to what they were preciously doing and paid no mind to the question I had asked.

"The Cullen's. The big guy's Emmett and he's with the blonde girl Rosalie. The small girl with the short hair is Alice and the Blonde guy's Jasper Hale they're a couple. They all are, Doctor Cullen's like a foster dad matchmaker... There was one that was missing though, Edward. He left earlier today, I don't know why" I nodded, looking down at the food I would now be discarded. There was something very different about them, about him, about Jasper...

* * *

I think you should all drop me a review to tell me what you think of the story so far and what you think may or may not happen...It'll be fun to see what you think! Thanks for reading, TTFN my beautiful Fanfiction lovers!xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own twilight nor anything in reference to twilight or any other author whether that's published, fanfiction or any other site. **

****Terribly sorry for the wait guys, there's just been so much going on in my life. Urgh, boys! On the plus side, I finally got my social life back but that means less time to update but i do try my hardest. Your reviews make my days! I'm sorry it's so short but i felt bad for not updating in such a long time. So i hope you like it, it's a little bit of a boring chapter though...

* * *

Rosalie had not let go of the death grip she had on my arm, her emotions were flowing with confusion, anger and curiosity. Alice however had not spoken a word, she simply stared at the scenery as we passed by, not a usual occurrence for my wife. When we arrived 'home' Rosalie all but dragged me into the house, forcing me to sit while the rest took their places.

"Would anyone care to explain what happened?" Carlisle asked, looking around at us all but landing on me. I kept my face emotionless and stern. I would not be tricked into telling them about _her_. She was _mine_, they had no reason to know of her existence or even that the young girl at school resembled her so much that they could pass as the same person. Even I couldn't wrap my head around that. How could she look so much like my Annabella? It was not feasible. After waiting a mere couple seconds, he then turned to Rosalie who was quite happy to explain the events. Carlisle listened and was radiating shock and disappointment. He thought I wanted to attack her. Maybe I did, because she looked so much like my love that it was insulting but if I had wanted that, even Emmett wouldn't have been able to stop me. I was one of the most unknown dangerous vampires out there, of course alone I would not stand for long against the Volturi but I came in a close second. Esme didn't look like she bought what Rosalie was saying -well rather shouting- she cast a glance at me and her eyes looked pained and she had the smallest smile etched onto her lips. A saddened smile. I couldn't quite place why.

Alice had still not spoken and nobody had thought to question why, it was so unlike her that they should be more worried about her than if I was to attack a silly human child. But alas, that went UN-noticed.

"I take it, that this is the same girl who had Edward in such a state that he left for Alaska?" Carlisle asked, we were all confused at his statement. Of course we had noticed Edward was absent, we just didn't know why.

"Yes, It's the same girl. The best for us would be to move on, this is too detrimental to our family. Edward clearly cannot stand to be near her and Jasper nearly attacked her in the Cafeteria today. We will expose ourselves if we stay much longer!" Alice, had finally spoken and as she did, her voice became louder with each passing word. Carlisle let out a sigh and put an arm around Esme, she continued to look at me with sadness but she was as always, radiating love but tinged with curiosity. The thought of leaving seemed to pull and twinge at my heart, the thought of leaving had me devastated, like I would be leaving something behind.

"I don't believe Jasper was getting ready to attack the new girl, if he was to attack he would have been as still as he was. He would have lunged faster than light but he just stared at her, like she'd put a spell on him?" Emmett pointed out. They were getting further and further away from the concept of me trying to make her my lunch and it was starting irritate on my nerves. Emmett's comment had everyone but Alice and Esme confused, even himself. Alice's face showed nothing but anger and her emotions weren't far off either, while Esme looked smug. She practically beamed when our eyes connected but then they flickered to the woman who was supposed to show nothing but love toward me and the smugness slowly drifted away as she thought of something and looked down at her hands. _She knew_. Well, she knew something was out of the ordinary and I think she may have been the closest to the truth than the rest were.

"I don't think there is a reason to leave so suddenly, As Emmett pointed out Jasper was not going to attack the girl. We have nothing to fret over as of yet, when Edward returns we will talk and decide on what is right." Esme spoke. Shocking most of us, even Carlisle slightly as he looked at his beloved. He could not deny Esme, if she wanted to stay for a while longer we would be. I was somewhat thrilled at the prospect.

Carlisle nodded and stood, taking his wife by the hands and leading her away before turning back to look at us all. "Just as a precaution, Jasper, you will not be returning to the school until Edward does." And with that, he held no room for argument and left. Following his wife out of the room. Alice followed behind seconds later leaving the three of us to sit in silence. I felt the curiosity hit me full force and turned to Emmett. He stared back at me and began to speak.

"I'm going for a hunt, alone. I shall see you both tonight." I had efficiently cut him off and sped toward the forest.

I found myself outside of the Swan house. The Chief's cruiser parked in the drive, the light of the moon illuminating from the white paint. I stayed where I was in the forest hidden behind the trees, not that their human eyes would even detect me if I were closer. I waited until I saw her pass the window, her looks were uncannily the same as my Annabella's, even down to the shape of her nose and the light pink tinge to her cheeks. However, the last time I had seen my love she had been swollen with child and no longer the tiny petite thing she had once been. I hadn't heard the rustling of leaves behind me until I noticed the scent. Esme.

"What an unusual place to come and relax.." I gave her a sideways glance and re directed my eyes back to the house. She had seen already.

"Please, tell me what plagues your mind...What has you so troubled. I only want for you to all be happy and I can see that you're not, nor have you been in the time you've been with us."

"It's complicated and nothing I wish to speak of with anyone even with the kindest of souls." She gave a sigh and touched her small hand to my arm and softly spoke again.

"You're not the only one of us who knows about heartbreak" And with that she sped away. Leaving me to ponder over her words.

* * *

**If you love Jasper and Bella as much as they love you, you'll review! They'd appreciate it greatly!**

**Lots of love, Fleur'Elizabeth xoxo**


End file.
